<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extremely Sick Ciel by robingurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559300">Extremely Sick Ciel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl'>robingurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my test to see how sick I could make Ciel ..and what would happen if one of his seriously bad Asthma attacks hit - what Sebastian would do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my test to see how sick I could make Ciel ..and what would happen if one of his seriously bad Asthma attacks hit - what Sebastian would do...&gt;:3 this one was fun to write.</p><p>And yes why not - go ahead and view this as Sebastian x Ciel if you wish...:3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken some time but these past few months he’d gotten used to his masters frail sick body. He was used to the glazed blue eyes that stared up at him, used to the shaking clammy hands that would grip his own tightly, used to the heat the emitted from the young child when he got near him. What he wasn’t used to was how quickly it had taken his master’s strength and gumption away. No longer would Ciel fight him about doing anything. He was all but a doll constantly needing attention, medicine, pulse checks and naps. He hated to say it but he was almost enjoying this – almost. A big part of him still missed the sassy brat he’d made the contract with originally.</p><p>He pushed the tea cart down the hallway towards the master bed room, part of him hoping Ciel would be a bit stronger today but then the other part of him knew that was impossible. Every doctor who came out said the same thing, the Earl of Phantomhive was born with a frail body and had chronic illness when he was younger, before the demon butler arrived, and sadly there was nothing to do but keep him comfortable. They all agreed that he wasn’t going to pass away …he just wasn’t going to be as strong as he used to be. Each one mentioned that Sebastian would need to keep the master’s schedule down to minimal each day to allow for periods of rest and to keep him off his feet whenever possible.</p><p>He pushed the door open to the master bed room, leaving the tea cart at the door, he walked the short distance to Ciel’s bed. It was covered in more pillows and blankets than usual, as of late it had been a task to keep the young child warm. His body seemed always chilled now – even with his fevers. “Good Morning, my lord. How are we feeling today?” He asked cheerfully, he pulled his glove off with his teeth and leaned forward placing a pale hand on the child’s head, stroking the dark hair. He sighed, “Still feverish, I see. I was hoping you would have slept this one off.” He sat Ciel up and reached down the back of his shirt feeling how sweaty he was. He tsked then as gently as he could lay his master back into the fluffy white pillows. This time Ciel’s dual colored eyes were looking up at him, dazed and fogged over. Sebastian cupped the small face in his ungloved hand, “Are we awake?”</p><p>Ciel’s response was a weak cough and a soft “Yes.”</p><p>Sebastian sat back feeling almost sorry for his young lord. Ciel’s eyes weakly followed his movements and he tried to glare at his butler and complain about something but it was lost because of the exhaustion that wracked his small frame. The young master sighed hoarsely and let Sebastian help him sit up. “…I-I’m s-sorry about this..”</p><p>“Sorry? Why on earth would you apologize?”</p><p>“W-We have a contract ..and I’m not sure how well a sick soul tastes.” Ciel started weakly shoulders hunched over as he tried to stay sitting up. “I-If we need too..you can break it…a-and leave…” The last words were barely audible as if he were having trouble saying them.</p><p>Sebastian blinked shocked before recomposing himself, he gently unbuttoned the now wet night shirt and pulled it off the fever stricken body before throwing it aside to clean later. Ciel’s body looked frail, skinny from lack of eating, and a pale white. He stood up and quickly grabbed a new night shirt from the pile at the foot of the bed before sitting back down and redressing his master. “My lord, I am not leaving. Please do not fret over that trivial piece of information.”</p><p>“But you are a demon, what gain do you receive from helping a human recover?” Ciel scoffed weakly rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“While yes I am a demon, and no I do not gain anything in helping a human recover, per our contract I do gain a soul and sick or not a pure soul does not change.” Sebastian explained reached up to pull Ciel’s hand from his eye to stop from rubbing it too much. He held his master’s small hands in his own larger ones. “Not only that but there is also the title I hold. I am your butler, I am here to serve you and to take care of your every need.” Ciel looked up shocked. Sebastian just smiled as warmly as he could without scaring the boy, “And believe it or not you’ve softened me a bit. I am worried about your fragile health, my lord and I wish to help in anyway that I can.” He reached up and stroked one of the feverish cheeks, “Besides if I took my leave who else would watch over you? This is a constant job my lord, one I am more willing to take on, but without me you would die in a few days.”</p><p>Different colored eyes widened in shock and his hands started to shake. Sebastian held them in his own, watching confused as tears started to prick the young lord’s eyes. Ciel just let them roll down his cheeks as he let out a small sigh of relief knowing it was stupid to get this worked up over something, but lately because of his illness his usual reserved and calm self was gone. He was showing more of himself to Sebastian than he ever had wanted too. Sebastian had seen him cry, unable to walk or sit up, sometimes unable to talk, barely able to eat. And when he got ill like this he hated, absolutely detested the idea, of being by himself.</p><p>“My lord?” Sebastian asked used to the tears, he waited a few seconds before reaching forward and wiping them away. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“…S-So you aren’t going to abandon me f-for another child ..w-with a better tasting soul?” Ciel asked, his voice weak but an embarrassed tone could still be heard.</p><p>Red eyes widened and a small smile crossed the demon’s features. He sighed and just shook his head, once again the Earl was showing his young age again. He reached forward and gently pulled his sick master into his arms, “I am not leaving you, no matter what.”</p><p>Ciel curled close feeling comforted again by his butler’s warmth. He coughed slightly, a wave of exhaustion taking over – he fell asleep in his arms.</p><p>*~*</p><p>The carriage pulled up to the vacation house, Sebastian hopped out and moved quickly to the door making note that it was completely empty. He also made note that because it was empty there were no fires started and the manor was freezing. He sighed and using his speed as a demon quickly started the fires in the main rooms that would be occupied tonight. As he stepped back out onto the porch he noticed it was snowing fairly hard. “This isn’t going to help the master’s health any…” He murmured to himself dusting his hands off.</p><p>As he walked to the carriage he heard hoarse crying and quickly pulled the door open. Ciel was still lying in the “nest” of blankets on the floor that Sebastian had made so he wouldn’t fall off the seat during the ride. It was a well known fact that carriage rides were anything but smooth. But instead of sleeping peacefully, his young lord was thrashing in his sleep, he’d even managed to pull the eye patch off. “Oh goodness…” Sebastian reached in and gently tried to calm the young boy before lifting him. Ciel just continued to cry out in his sleep, shouting mostly unaudible words but every once in awhile he’d cry out for his parents and the word ‘fire’. The demon knew what the boy was dreaming about and instead of waiting for him to wake up he gathered him up into his arms and hugged him tight, swaying a bit as if he were holding a younger child. “It’s alright, my lord, there is no fire…you are safe…I’m here..” It had taken Sebastian many nights of sneaking out to watch parents around the city to know how to care for young Ciel and this was one of the things he had learned. It worked back at the estate, even now that the Earl was older, his body was still the size of a child so it was easy to hold him like so.</p><p>Sebastian knew he had to wake his young charge before he caused himself an asthma attack, Ciel’s breathing was already ragged thanks to his illness and the demon knew it wouldn’t take much to upset the fragile body even more. Slowly Ciel started to calm down and he lifted his head from Sebastian’s shoulder, “Are you feeling better, my lord?”</p><p>“T-The fire…m-my..p-parents….” Ciel whispered hoarsely tears falling again. He shivered from the cold air, his breaths were seen as little smoke puffs.</p><p>“Shh, try not to think of that…I am here. Do you remember where you are?” Sebastian asked walking towards the manor. He picked up a candelabra that was lit by the door and walked up the stairs towards the master bed room.</p><p>“….I-I remember we left the e-estate…” Ciel whispered resting his head back on Sebastian’s shoulder weakly. “T-The queen left me a job to do…s-so we came to London…”</p><p>“Very good, my lord.” Sebastian encouraged as he sat the lit candles down and turned his attention to his young sick charge. “Now, I am going to ask this again, would you rather turn her down and tell her of your illness? For your health, I beg of you to reconsider.”</p><p>Ciel was sat down on his bed barely able to stay up right. He watched through clouded eyes as Sebastian knelt down in front of him. “..n-no…” He coughed hoarsely, “…I’m ..t-the queen’s guard d-dog…I-I can’t turn her down nor fail her..!” He sighed out of relief when Sebastian put one of his bare hands to his feverish forehead.</p><p>“This will be the death of you, I swear.” The demon sighed noting that the fever had risen again. He gently started to undress his charge, to get him ready for bed. Given it was only 7:30pm …for a sick boy of Ciel’s age, bed rest was the best. He eased the shoes off the tiny feet and rolled the knee high socks down and off then eased the shorts off as well before he started to unbutton the sweat drenched white shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What’s the case a-about…?” Ciel asked weakly having to hold onto Sebastian for support. His grip tightened as his vision blurred, he felt so sleepy …so weak….like he didn’t have the strength to hold himself up anymore. He fell forward and Sebastian caught him before he fell too far.</p><p>The demon sighed as he reached for one of the night shirts that was folded neatly by the bed. “According to her majesty, there have been many killings in a location called “White Chapel” ..prositutes are being murdered in a most gruesome manner.” He finished dressing Ciel for bed and eased him back into the pile of pillows. “Though I will say no more, you don’t need to hear anything this grotesque in your state.”</p><p>“I-I am far more than capable..” Ciel coughed hoarsely grabbing Sebastian’s arm. “And old enough.”</p><p>“I never said you weren’t, young master. But you are extremely ill and already are prone to nightmares, I’d prefer not to be the cause of another one. You’re fever is already too high for my liking and I’d like to keep you from hallucinating about a murder case…” Sebastian explained, there was a slight frustration in his voice – he was clearly very worried about Ciel’s mental health as well as his visibly declining psychical.</p><p>Ciel just glared weakly but was unable to fight him – for he was too weak as it was. He could barely keep his eyes open long enough to watch what Sebastian was doing. He heard some rustling then a weight laid on top of him. “Are you warm enough?” Sebastian’s voice reached his ears.</p><p>He opened his eyes, they were heavily lidded, “Y-Yes..t-thank you..” Then he heard nothing else and sat up in a panic. “S-SEBASTIAN!?” His chest was tight as he panted afraid he’d been left.</p><p>Quickly a pair of cool arms pushed him back into the pillows, “Easy, my Lord. I’m right here. I never left. Do not forget, I am a demon, I can make myself go unheard if I wish..and I’ve gotten into the habit of sneaking around your room while you sleep at night …I apologize if I gave you a fright..but as I’ve said before, I’m not leaving your side.”</p><p>Ciel let out a painful whimper as he laid back into the pillows reaching for his butler. “D-Don’t leave..t-the unpacking can wait until tomorrow…” He was so far gone, illness wise it didn’t bother him that was begging his demon butler to come lay by his side for warmth and comfort.</p><p>“My lord, it’s snowing outside fairly hard and I need to put the horses away and then perhaps get you some tea to warm you up? You are still shivering?”</p><p>Tears burned in Ciel’s eyes, a few rolled down his cheeks. “W-Why must you always l-leave me alone b-by myself….I-I was scared on the way over here…a-and the night before…p-please…d-don’t…”</p><p>The demon just stared wide eyed for a few seconds trying to comprehend the changes in his master. He then sighed and shook his head climbing onto the bed, he took Ciel’s out reached arms and pulled him close. This illness was pulling confessions out of his young charge that he was not used to hearing. He was making notes of them all to remember them even when Ciel was well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Take 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was my first attempt EVER a writing sick Ciel ...back to last weekend ....XD ..but I've always loved Black Butler but I was afraid that I wouldn't do their characters justice back when I first watched season 1 (back when it originally came out) ...and so to finally get the courage to write anything ...:) well it made me happy.</p><p>I guess there could be hints of Sebastian x Ciel ..I am a big fan of the couple ...but then I'm also ok with Ciel x Lizzie *holds up hands* so I swing both ways ..:3 but I do love the idea that Sebastian is concerned for Ciel XD</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.</p><p>NOTE: This may NEVER be continued. I started two stories (this was one) testing out how well or how far I could go into torturing Ciel with his ailments..XD and testing out characters...so these weren't meant to be anything spectacular! My newest story (that has three parts, the fourth on the way) is the one that will be continued until the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Young Master, may I make a suggestion?” The tall demon asked as he walked with his young charge down the icy streets of London.</p><p>The child in front of him only gave a slight shrug gripping his cane tighter in his hand. “If you must.”</p><p>“Why don’t we continue our search tomorrow?” His red eyes didn’t miss his young lords hands shaking nor the tiny shoulders shivering. He knew of his masters frail health as a child and had seen it flair up from time to time. He’d hate for one night in the snow walking through the dreadful city to cause his master discomfort.</p><p>Suddenly Ciel turned to look at him with a weak smirk crossing his pale features, “Sebastian, are you, a demon worried about a weak human like me?”</p><p>Sebastian blinked then returned the smirk with his own, “My lord, you know very well I take pride in only eating the finest souls and if I were let yours tarnish at such an early stage of ripening – my reputation would be soiled.” He let a smile take over his features – it grew bigger when Ciel let out an annoyed “tsk” before turning around.</p><p>“What would a demon care if it were cold, do you even feel cold? I thought you couldn’t.”</p><p>“My lord, it is not for my well being. You are correct, I don’t feel temperature change. My concern is merely for you and your comfort.”</p><p>“You mean for your meal.”</p><p>Usually the words flew over him with no meaning. They joked about this constantly but lately being accused of not caring had began to hurt. It wasn’t a dibiliating hurt by any means, more of a confused hurt. He wasn’t used to this feeling. As a demon he never had such luxuries as feelings or caring for another. This time hearing the words in that tone stopped him in his tracks. Of course he showed no change what so ever – only continued to follow his young master.</p><p>Yes of course the child was right. He cared for him merely for a meal and spoiled food was the worst – or was there more? Lately there had been a underlying desire building - over the year or two they had been together something more had formed that over took his demon desire for blood. It had changed him, still was changing him. He still lusted for blood, for his masters pure soul but more than that he’d come to realize he did care. He cared whether or not his master was happy, well, sad, or scared.</p><p>Recently he’d found his anger reaching boiling point faster when his young lord was in danger. To those that laid a hand on Ciel in any way that wasn’t pleasant there were words exchanged and some times blood shed to prove his point.<br/>Of course Ciel was blind to this. Sebastian watched the young child walk in front of him, slipping a bit here and there over the icy cobble stones. The young boy still thought he only watched over him for the future feast that was to come when his revenge was exacted.</p><p>But he’d done his part. After Ciel had collapsed on him their first week together, he’d done research into Ciel’s past. He’d found out how his master had a weak body, a chronic illness that combined asthma and bronchritis, as well as constant weak spells. Yes, Ciel had a strong mind, a stubborn disposition, and wasn’t going to let anything or anyone stand in his way…but underneath it all Sebastian knew what he was hiding.</p><p>The mornings were the worst for Sebastian to watch. Each morning, even on a good day, he would have to watch his young lord cough up liquid from his lungs into the waste basket. While he acted like nothing was wrong afterwards when Sebastian would ask if he were alright, the demon knew different. He could hear the weak wheezing and could see the pain in the young eyes, even past the symbol of their contract. When helping the boy stand he could feel the shaking grasp, the sweaty palms and see the state the frail body was in.</p><p>Throughout the rest of the days, Ciel would get better and be able to stand, walk around as if nothing had happened previously. Sebastian just took it in stride.</p><p>All of this had been happening for a year, it had repeated it self every day, now a year later and things seemed differently. Even now as they walked together towards the center of town, Sebastian could see it was becoming harder for his young lord to walk, each step was almost a stumble, the cane was the only thing that was keeping him up.</p><p>Sebastian just sighed frustrated to himself. ‘Honestly, my lord, if you’d just ask I could carry you. Are you so stubborn that you won’t allow yourself to seem weak?’ He looked around for a few seconds hoping to find the man they were out here looking for. “I wonder if the criminal we are out here searching for is hiding out some place warmer.”</p><p>Ciel started to respond but his vision blurred and he stumbled forward, his cane usually caught him but this time it slipped on a patch of ice. He tried to catch himself but it was too late, he fell forward into the ice and cobble stone, his hands unable to stop the impact. His cane clattered to the ground in front of him.</p><p>Sebastian turned to face his young master and was at his side instantly. “Ah, I was wondering when this was going to happen.” He gently lifted Ciel up by his arm pits and sat him on a bench covered in snow. “And just look at you, soaken wet all scraped up…”</p><p>Ciel glared up at him, “Stop enjoying this.”<br/>“Who said anything about enjoying this. How could I enjoy your cries of pain if it’s accompied by more work for me? Just look at your clothes.” Sebastian tried to joke reaching behind him and grabbing the walking stick.</p><p>“Is that all you bloody care about!?” Ciel spat out.</p><p>Sebastian’s features contorted to a more serious expression. “No. I actually are more concerned about your well being. You try to trick me and each time I ignore it thinking you understand human bodies better than a demon would. However, now watching you fall, I wonder if I was wrong and for that I apologize.”</p><p>“…why should you apologize?” Ciel asked shivering from the cold.</p><p>“Because, as your butler, it was my job to make sure you are well and stay unharmed.” The demon explained reaching up with delicate fingers to check the wound above his master’s eye. “And so far I seemed to have failed at my job.”</p><p>Ciel winced but continued to let Sebastian check him over. “I’m fine, Sebastian, it was just a fall.”</p><p>“Your body seems to think differently, my lord. You are already bruising in numerous places, have many deep cuts that need to be cleaned out and if I may, your hands are shaking, your shoulders are shivering….” Sebastian answered. “I know it’s not my place, but as I’ve heard other humans say in a situation as this ‘I’m putting my foot down.’” He gathered Ciel in his arms and cradled him to his chest pulling the boys cloak tighter around his small frame. Ciel let out a cry of protest but was in no position to fight a demon. “There there, my lord, just use me for warmth and we’ll have you back in your bed soon.”</p><p>“You can’t expect me to just take this Sebastian! It’s embarrassing!” Ciel protested verbally.</p><p>“You can complain all you wish, my lord, but this is for your own health.” Sebastian picked up the small cane and started back to vacation house. “I do wish you’d just behave and rest. I know of your illness, my lord.”</p><p>“Tsk..it was a childhood illness.”</p><p>“You are still a child. And it is still running rampant on your body, I maybe a demon and I maybe new to human’s and their needs but I do know an illness in a child when I see it.” Sebastian put his hand to his mouth and pulled off his white glove with his teeth before placing it to Ciel’s forehead. Ciel surprisingly didn’t pull away. “I can feel a fever, my lord. You do not need to be out in the snow.”</p><p>“Why haven’t you tried to stop me before? I’ve been out almost every day with a bloody fever and you’ve ignored it…”</p><p>“You are right, My Lord, I should have said something.” The tall butler answered. “Now that it has been settled though, do make note that I won’t let this happen again and if you lie to me I will call you out on it.”</p><p>*~*</p><p>The child in his arms had grown less and less of a nusianse until the last block away from the vacation house, he was all but silent. He could feel that Ciel was still breathing, still well alive, but it seemed he had accepted his condition. Sebastian smiled as he opened the large double gate. “Are we still awake, my young lord?”</p><p>“..I’m here if that's w-what you mean.” Ciel’s voice sounded different, sounded weaker than before. It still had the usual bite but this time it sounded tired.</p><p>“We are almost home.” Sebastian calmly stated entered the manor. He still wasn’t used to this vacation home. There was no help running around messing the huge home up, instead it was silent with no candles lit. He felt Ciel grip his jacket tighter burying his face in his side. “There is nothing to be afraid of …do not forget anything that is hiding out in the dark, I see or know of already…”</p><p>His words were of little comfort to the ill child in his arms as he started up the stairs to the master bed room. “T-The dark also hides the secrets of people, their hidden fears all come out from and you are faced to meet them head on.”</p><p>“So my young master is scared of something…” Sebastian chuckled holding his charge closer. “Do not fear, I’m here, I won’t let the dark get you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>